The other twilight
by fictionnutzy lightning
Summary: What are the Cullens? Vampire, werewolf, human? Starts a year before bella comes to live with her dad. how does a girl have a twin sister that nobody has ever seen? could it be a imagination gone wild or something comepletely different? what happens next?
1. The guys and Squirt?

We were on our way back to La Push from staying at my cousins's home in Guthrie, Oklahoma. I lived there for a little bit but then we moved. It was nice really. I had three older brothers. Emmett was my oldest brother he is 18 right now. Jasper and Kevin were twins. Emmett and Kevin were so much the same you could think they were the twins. They all loved betting sometimes you could actually pee yourself seeing how they look when they were really confident in a bet only to lose. I love my brothers with all my heart. It was being back in the sun filled states a real shocker to. We all got along really well. Oh and did I mention my little brother, Jacob? He was 14 right now though. I had a feeling that my brothers had a secret a big secret. But I know that they will tell me soon. But right now well can you blame me? For what? Thinking of hundreds and hundreds of pranks. I also learned how to make a stink bomb worse that the smell of a skunk. It was hard to hide my reseatrch though. Because we have a "family treaty" to make things harder. We would grab index cards right a number from 1-5 ( no repeats though.) and we give them to one of our parents. They would set the numbers in a bizzare way, then they would blind-fold us then we would pick up a card. Well the laptops had a number by them and say I was 5 is Jake grabbed 5 he would be stuck with mine. I had Emmett's laptop and Jake had mine. We got to research what they had been on to get a sneek peak for what pranks would happen. I had a plan though. "Really these they aren't even hard, Oh you didn't are these even real pranks!" he was barking at me. I laughed. Got to be smarter next time Jake, I thought shaking my head.  
After what seemed like FOREVER! we finally got to La Push. We were going down the higway going so that the cliffs were barley in veiw. We pulled up into a two-story house. It was just perfect not to fancy but not a well super gross bad place. We had to move to a different house in La Push because vandilized it. Everyone knew why we had moved so of course we weren't going to be picked on. We unpacked and claimed our rooms when someone knocked on the door. We listened to our parents open the door. "Guys get down here!" mom yelled. I smiled and decided to play smarty and stayed up. The guys took one look at me and knew what I was doing and came down stairs trying not to laugh. I could hear really good okay my senses were really good. I snuck around making sure nobody saw me. They were laughing, our quest and welll okay everyone. I accidently let out a light giggle. They tried not to show it but all of our quest's eyes went up in my general direction. I was just hidden so that they couldn't see me. "Jazz will you?" mom asked. My mom didn't know I could hear but I did. I was still hidden the rest of their visit/ Jasper's hunt.

EmmettPOV I wish we couldd tell her what we are but she is only a teenager! Jasper still hadden't found her man she is hiding good. "Damn were all can you hide in here?" I asked under my breathe. Naturally they heard well except for the toddlers. Okay not really toddlers but Jake and lil sis. Could they become one of us? I doubt it I only saw guys so far. Turns out these kids were like us. "You guys can come to the meeting at 7:45 okay." their leader told us after saying where it was. I raced up the stairs once they all left. I searched for my sister for awhile with everyone else. When we found her we each literaly face palmed ourselves. She was right where we left her! And no don't even go well why didn't you look there first because we did. I almost growled at my sister! Well they got pretty happy when mom told them. Well it would be a few um hours til the meeting. It was fun that we were all around the same age and had similar likes and dislikes. Well we were getting ready to go to the meeting. I got dressed after taking a shower and stuff. Well I started walking out the door when I renembered my light was still on. I tried turning it off. Keyword tried. I finally looked closer. Really! She put tape on it so it would be stuck! So that is what the brat was doing. After a long time we finally drove up to where the meeting was. The guys were all in ripped jeans forming them into shorts. They looked up when we came near. I sniffed. Of course they were werewolves. I walked over to their leader and we shook hands. He stiffened a little though. We all sat down somewhere but for some reason my sister was still hiding. They had Billy Black and some of the other old guys tell wolf legends. I smiled. "So did you find what you where looking for?" their leader asked me. "Yep she was where we left her but before you go laughing she had gotten up to set up a few pranks for us." I explained. Naturally they burst out laughing. "Bet you they will be rolling on the ground next time you say something." Jasper said to me. I nodded. "Okay so what was the pranks?" he asked. "She put tape on my light switch so I couldn't turn the light off, put a bucket of water attached to a almost broken string just right where nobody could see it, and drew mustaches and stuff all over Jacob's pictures." I said. I lost the bet big time. I gave Jasper his dollar. I took a deep breath making it dramatic, I reached down and tied my shoe. "Really?" one of the kids asked. I bent down and untied it. "Really?" the kid asked again. "Um I'm gonna go take Jake and Squirt to Gamestop real quick." I told Jasper. He winked at me. I nodded. "Come on squirts lets get a new game." I said.

SamPOV (before the meeting)  
"Sam something weird just happened." he asked me. "You can't mean imprinting right cause that would equal you being their step dad." I said. I shuddered. "No that's so gross more like almost imprinted actually." he said. I stopped and I looked him right in the face. "Come on what do you mean?" I asked him. "I mean I felt the pull from somewhere upstairs." he said. "They didn't have a sister from what I could see." I told him. I didn't know this family very much but they had a secret. They can't be vampires though because they have a heartbeat unless one of them has the gift. "Come on let's run for now then maybe we will learn more about that family and those boys for all we know they are human, like us, or they are vamps with one of them able to give them heartbeat." I said.  
(after they left)  
We all waited for the guy and his little brother to leave. Wait who was squirt? I thought I saw a blur and then I trained my eyes on them and for a minute I thought I saw either the legs of a female or a young boy. Must be squirt. "Um okay well I'm Jasper." the kid standing said. "Hi I'm Sam Uley so what was with the exchange a minute ago?" I asked him. I shook his hand. "No backing up now." Jasper said under his breath. Why is he kind of warm? "So you saw that um I lost a bet so I get to do the speaking." he said. I looked around and realized that they were alone, well that their parents weren't here huh. "What do you want to tell us?" I asked him. "Um why don't we tell about each other first." he suggested. Obviously he wasn't comfortable with this. "Okay why don't we go around the group, when it gets to you say your name and one thing about you." I said. Everyone nodded. Paul stood up. "I'm Paul and I have a bad temper." he said. That earned a lot of laughes. "I'm Leah I'm Sam's girlfriend and I have a bad temper to." she said. Some of the laughing died down then. Nobody wanted to offend my baby cause one of us would hurt them. "I'm Quil and I like fixing stuff." Quil said. (duh!) "I'm Jared and Paul calls me sweet head." Paul said. "I'm Seth and Leah is my sister." he said. "I'm Jasper - deep breath- and I turn into a wolf." he said. We looked around and noticed that the Elders weren't there no adults. "Really?" I asked him. "Yep me and my brother." he said. We knew then what might happen. "Think Jacob will turn like us?" Paul asked him. "Yes I do." Jasper said. Oh no. A new wolf will not be good. "So who was the teen with your brothers?" I asked him. "My sister her name is Jessica." Jasper said. Much much worse now. "Wow wow wow you have a sister wait nobody imprinted right?" Paul asked. Now I get it, that was probably what happened at their house. "Hey is she a wolf too?" I asked. "Girls can be wolves?" Jasper said. We winced. "Leah is a wolf which plus her temper equals sheild your eyes and give me some clothes coming from Leah." Paul said. I growled. "How old is she?" I asked. "16 why?" Jasper said. "Most of us are 16 well me and Leah are 19 but we have been a wolf awhile." I said.

JessicaPOV When we got home I turned my fan on and went to bed. I was dreaming I was with a cute boy and we were on the beach and I was looking into his eyes and he was watching the waves. It was at sunset and stars were already out. I noticed we were the only onces on the beach. After a second I woke up and ran down stairs and popped a ice cube into my mouth. They thought it was weird but I don't renember not doing it. "Jessica what are you doing up?" Emmett asked me. "Head this time Emmett this better stop or I'm going to end up screaming." I told him I walked up the stairs and went back to bed. My radio was playing Life is a Highway. I went back to sleep. This time I dreamed that I was petting a wolf and then I turned and saw a person with red eyes. He was soon joined by others. "Do what we say and we won't harm you." he said. I woke up and I was as close as humanly possible to scream. It didn't help that Emmett and Jasper were staring down at me. I wimpered. "What is wrong Jess does something hurt?" Jasper asked. "Hey what were you dreaming?" Emmett asked me. I was about to lie when I decided what the heck could happen. "I will tell you later later okay?" I told them they just stared at me.  
"Okay hey when did you get interested in wolves?" Jasper asked me. "I've been interested in them since I was like ten guys." I said. After a little bit I went back to sleep. I was soon having another nightmare. I almost screamed but had put my right wrist in my mouth and bit, hard. Somebody was struggling but finally got it out of my mouth. The dream kept getting worse. I stuck my left wrist in my mouth and bit hard again. I was tossing and kicking and punching but my hand got tooken away from my mouth again. I almost screamed. I opened my eyes and almost screamed out of shock when a bunch of guys and a girl were looking down at me.I started over heating and ran away from them and into the bathroom I splashed water on my face but it barely helped. I went back to the guys. "What are you people doing in my room?" I asked. "Um your brothers called us." One of the guys said. "Why and who are you." I said maybe with more force than neccesary though. "You were trying to grab a pocket knife that was for some reason near your bed." Jasper said. I was shocked. Did that mean that I was trying to kill myself? "Jessie what happened in your dream to make you want a knife?" Emmett asked me. I was close to crying then. "Mom was murdered in my dream and I was sitting right beside her she was smiling when she died." I said. They both looked at me and I could tell that they were sorry for bringing it up. "I might tell you later." I said. They were shocked when they noticed a slight blush that snuck up on me. I went by them grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans then I went into the bathroom to change. They just stared at me. At some of them I glared knives at. I left my room and went to the forest and laid down on a tree limb.

EmbyPOV _Why can't I go see what's up? Embry. Because stupid Sam thinks you will imprint on their sister. Don't you think that it might change things a bit? Leah. _Great me and Leah have to run patrols while they get to see the action. _Careful you are getting to close to the highway. Besides they are worried that something bad happened. Leah. What do you mean? Embry. Well Jasper and Emmett were frantic for Sam to help them with their little sis and we don't want you to be hurt. Leah. How would I be hurt? Embry. Well if you imprint and then she dies you won't eat or anything you will eventually starve to death or be attacked by a vampire before you can starve. Leah. That makes sense I guess. Do you think that she might be a wolf? Embry. I think she might but we haven't seen or heard any wolf phase same with Jasper and Emmett. Leah. _We ended up near the house. There was a odd noise so me and Leah phase human and got dressed behind some trees. I saw a T-shirt but thought it might be Kevin's or somebody's. Then we raced up the stairs to were the others were. "Embry you better stay out of here for now okay." Sam called to me. "Fine." I grumbled. Clearly a little bit irritated. Leah walked in and I couldn't tell what was happening. "Poor kid I hope this wasn't a imprintee." Jared said.

(1 year later) JakePOV Something is totally going on. First there is some sort of gang I guess that is lead by Sam. Jasper and my other brothers hang out with them some but aren't being controlled. Second one of my best friends is with Sam and won't hang out with me and Quil. Third we are going to be getting alot of new kids soon at the school. I heard most of them are girls okay I heard that there is only two boys and three girls. Fourth my sister is with Kevin and them too. Fifth is Charlie Swan's daughter is coming here soon. She is a Arizona kid.


	2. Bella's coming home

JessicaPOV I went to the kitchen after that. They kept asking about my nightmares. I can't blame them, I mean I more or less tried to commit suicide in my sleep. I yawned as I made bacon and eggs. "Jessica why do you have a secret will you tell me what it is please?" Jasper was begging me. I just shook my head and ate. After that I hooked up the Wii in the living room. I put in my game called Active Life Extreme Challenge. It has a 'dance pad' as the guys call it. I turned on my radio and selected my play list an put it on repeat. "Hey can we play?" the whole group of kids at my house asked. "Yep okay I think we need a score keeper and bets." I told them.  
Naturally I won a bunch of rounds. Wow I'm so tired. Well after everyone crashed I went up to my room. I walked over to my window. After looking to make sure nobody was up or watching I jumped out of my window. Nobody knows that I do this alot. I was already in my pj's.  
JasperPOV I looked up just in time to see Jessica open the window look around and jump out. I ran over to look out the window. She landed on her feet without making a sound. It looked very practiced, she changed and went of into the forest. I told the others to get up, and I told them what I saw. "What's she doing out there enough to be practiced?" Sam asked. We shrugged. "How long has she been a wolf?" Jared asked.  
We just went back to sleep after deciding she will end up telling us. The next morning Jessica made us breakfast and woke us up. Jake was still asleep though. "Okay well I'm a wolf too, and I've been studying at night." she told us. Studying? "Um what exactly were you studying?" Emmett asked. She looked guilty. "Um well there are um vampires near by and I was studying them." she admitted. "Hey Charlie Swan's daughter is going to be coming back to live with him." I said. 


End file.
